panemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ziggy Alto
Backstory Harlow Alto was born into the poorest part of District Twelve — the Seam. From a young age, Harlow exhibited an extraordinary amount of intelligence, creating all sorts of gadgets with his limited amount of resources. At the age of eighteen, he was transferred to District Three upon special request from the Capitol. It was there that he began to develop technology for the capitol, which ranged from weapons in the games to appliances in Capitol homes. He met his wife to be, Maevin, when she worked as an engineer for one of his projects. The two fell in love and married at the age of twenty seven. Three years later, Ziggy Alto came into the world. She was the second of their children, her brother, Maxim, being born two years prior. At the time, Harlow was away on business in the Capitol, so Maevin took on the childbearing responsibilities herself. When Harlow returned, however, he would light up his children’s world. Ziggy had a normal, happy childhood. Her family lived in the good graces of the capitol. Her father worked closely with capitol scientists in the development of new technology, which included everything from weapons to household appliances. For District Three, the family was well off, but they still resided in one of the poorest districts, despite its close ties to the Capitol. Even though Maevin and Harlow were often busied with work, their children were there pride and joy. They raised their children with a love for knowledge and respect for the Capitol, who their financial stability could be credited to. It’s no surprise that Ziggy started showing signs of intelligence from an early age. She started school a year early, but had no trouble keeping up with her older classmates. She was the first in her class to start reading and writing, and she was doing long division by the time she was in six. Ziggy took after her father. As she grew older, it became apparent that she would follow in his path. Ziggy had an unconventional way of thinking that stood out amongst her peers and an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. She was an excellent problem solver and quick witted. She was always asking her dad questions about anything and everything. One question he always failed to come up with an answer for regarded the morality of the games. Every year, they watched as families were stripped away from their children, but Ziggy’s father assured her that she would never have to worry about that. With their parents always knee-deep in work, the Alto siblings would escape to the district, where they would be exposed to how the other half lived. They saw suffering and strife beyond what they could have imagined, but also specks of hope within every member. When Maxim Alto was reaped for the seventy-second hunger games, the entire Alto family was left in a state of shock. After hearing his name called, Ziggy stood frozen still, but the same couldn’t be said for her father. He insisted there had to be a mistake. He had devoted his entire life to the Capitol, and this was how they repaid him? Peacekeepers held him back as his son was ushered away. The Alto family later said their goodbyes watched with heavy hearts as Maxim’s train left the station. Maxim Alto died in the final two, sacrificing himself for Amira Desmond. The news hit the Alto family hard. The previously close-knit family fell apart and handled grief in their own separate ways. Ziggy’s parents plummeted themselves in their work, and could be found arguing most nights while Ziggy was tucked away in her room. She completely shut down, feeling hopeless in helpless in a world that could easily take away her everything — her brother & her family. Resentment began to boil within her, and eventually she, too, fell into work, mentoring a local engineer in pyrotechnical weapons at the age of fifteen. Harlow was reached out to by District Thirteen and soon began working for them in secrecy, sending the latest capitol weapon designs he could get his hands on and even his previous designs, pinpointing the weaknesses in each work. Ziggy, however, was oblivious to this, and wouldn’t find out about her dad’s secret agenda until she heard whispers in the kitchen one night. Whispers of a riot taking place in District Three, inspired by Katniss Everdeen. Ziggy entered the room and insisted she take part in it, given that she was an adult by this time and was fully capable of making decisions for herself. Not taking no for an answer, her parents agreed and filled her in on the plans. After nights of working with her parents and other aspiring rebels, the riot finally took place in the square of District Three, making it the third district to rebel against the capitol. Soon, the Alto family became fully immersed in the war, taking the lead in the rebellion’s efforts in Three. Ziggy’s family began to be known across the nation as the face of the rebellion in Three, even gaining notoriety amongst the capitols. Ziggy’s face became a well known one, and she helped provide hope for the rebels in District Three, urging them to keep going even when hope was lost. Just when things began to feel like they were falling apart, District Thirteen rebels made their way to three. Along with many new rebels in District Three, Ziggy was taught to fight by the infamous former tribute traitor, Viktoria Jennings. She was a quick learner, putting everything she had into picking up the new skill. Growing up with steady hands and a knowledge of engineering, Ziggy was found as a natural with a gun. War efforts intensified in District Three as rebels from Thirteen were transferred for their final move to reclaim Three. In a team alongside Kora Fiametta and Azure Hargrove, Ziggy aided the rebellion in finally taking over three, putting an end to the power struggle that had lasted months. Their victory did not mark the end of the war for District Three. They shifted their efforts into the greater part of the war, and began to ship out weapons and designs to aid rebels across the districts. Though Ziggy was not present for the final battle in the Capitol, she did help aid in the technology used in the event. When the war was lost and Katniss’s execution took place, the Alto’s knew the district would no longer provide safety for them and made plans to migrate to District Thirteen, where they would be safe and able to put forth their best efforts towards the war. However, on the night of their escape, Capitol troops invaded District Three. They stormed into the Alto home, ripping Harlow from their home while Ziggy and her mother listened from a hidden room, unable to be detected by the peace keepers. They could hear the cries from the town square as rebels were lined up for execution. Maevis and Ziggy allowed themselves no time to grieve, and immediately followed through with their escape plans, knowing they only had a short window to leave the district. They followed the path to District Thirteen for days, making their way to the extraction point on the outskirts of District Seven. However, the pair did not make it there together. Near the border between District One and Seven, Ziggy and Maevin began to hear the hum of a hovercraft, and Ziggy’s mother immediately instructed her to hide. She was forced to watch as her mother was ripped from her, taken aboard the hovercraft. To this day, Ziggy has no idea whether or not her mom was alive, avoxed, or dead, but she could only hope it was the latter. She could only imagine what the Capitol would have done under the prior circumstances. Ziggy struggled to get back up, crushed by grief over the loss of both of her parents. But, Ziggy had never been a quitter and there was never a worse time to start, so she forced herself to get back up and get to that extraction point. She found her way and soon found her new home in District Thirteen. Current Happenings Ziggy resides in District Thirteen as a strategist, soldier, and technician for the Rebellion. Relationships Ziggy Alto and Kora Fiametta In progress . . . Ziggy Alto and Amira Desmond Growing up as best friends and neighbors, the pair's relationship took a turn for the worse after Amira Desmond returned home from the 73rd Hunger Games. Ziggy blamed Amira for her brother's death, which led to a deep rooted hatred for her former friend. Upon arrival in District Thirteen, Amira was one of the first "friendly" faces Ziggy encountered, but, rather than providing comfort as intended, the sight of Amira reminded her of all she had lost. Ziggy went out of her way to avoid Amira, pretending as if she didn't exist even in her presence. Over the course of the war, Ziggy's faith in Amira was slowly restored as the pair were forced to work together and trust each other. The pair still have a rocky relationship, but the hatred has transformed into a mild discomfort. Ziggy Alto and Azure Hargrove In progress . . . Headcanons Personality Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Rebellion Category:District Thirteen Category:Government Officials